


500 Followers Ficlet

by Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic and art done for the <a href="http://mirror-verse.tumblr.com"> Mirror-Verse</a>'s 500 followers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Followers Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Fic and art submitted by [mrsdestielcockles](http://mrsdestielcockles.tumblr.com). Will be Ao3 credited once I learn her account.

“Dean, I said don’t move, okay?”

  
“But it tickles!” “Oh come on! It’s just a brush and some paint!” 

  
“It’s wet!” 

  
“Like I said… Some paint.” 

  
“And why do I need this war-paint?” 

  
“Dean… It’s not war-paint! And we all agreed that we’ll wear something to celebrate the 500 followers. I asked you twice if you want a shirt with a 500 too!”

   
“That would’ve been a waste of money!” 

  
“Ugh, great… Now I’ve made a mistake. And it’s almost time, we’ll be late!” 

  
“And now?” 

  
“……I have an idea. I’ll draw something!” 

  
“Draw? Hey, Cas, don’t draw a dick on my face!” 

  
“Ha ha, okay… Not a dick. So, could you please stop moving?” 

  
“Not until you’ve told me what you’re going to draw! H-Hey! W-Why are you grabbing my chin now?” 

  
“I just don’t want to make a mistake again.” 

  
“And what has my chin to do with your mistakes?” 

  
“Otherwise you won’t stop moving!” 

  
“…Hey, Cas, you look really concentrated!” 

  
“Shut up.” 

  
“…” 

  
“Okay… Okay, done!” 

  
“Where is the mirror? I want to see it!” 

  
“We don’t have time for that. Come on, we’re late!” 

  
“Cas, let go of my hand! I’m not leaving until I saw the thing on my cheek! Cas? Cas, what’s on my face? No, don’t shut the door, I need to go back!” 

  
“You look great and it’s not a dick, so let go of the door case and come on!”


End file.
